The present invention relates to a regenerative braking method for a motor vehicle or an energy regeneration braking method for a motor vehicle. It also relates to a data medium comprising software means for implementing such a method, a regenerative braking system intended for a motor vehicle and a vehicle including such a regenerative braking system. The invention also relates to a method of operation of a regenerative braking system that makes it possible to implement the regenerative braking method according to the invention.
It is known to equip motor vehicles, in particular electric or hybrid motor vehicles, with two braking systems: a first dissipative braking system and a second regenerative braking system.
The dissipative braking system converts the kinetic energy of the motor vehicle into a dissipated energy, for example in the form of heat at the brake disk and/or drum level.
The regenerative braking system converts the kinetic energy of the motor vehicle into an energy, for example electrical or mechanical, which can be stored in the vehicle then reused subsequently, notably to accelerate the vehicle.
Managing the use of these two braking systems is complex.
It is in fact difficult to provide two members dedicated to controlling the dissipative braking system and controlling the regenerative braking system respectively.
Therefore, it is commonplace to provide only one control member dedicated to just the dissipative braking system in order to retain a use that is intuitive for the driver of the vehicle. Consequently, it is known to control the regenerative braking system by virtue of an acceleration pedal of the vehicle. In particular, it is known to activate the regenerative braking system when the driver releases the accelerator pedal of the vehicle.
In order to improve the drive comfort of a vehicle comprising the two braking systems described hereinabove and the relevance of the braking action exerted by the regenerative braking system, it is also known, from document FR 2 749 229, to control the braking force produced by the regenerative braking system according to the speed with which the foot is lifted from the accelerator pedal.
However, in deceleration and/or braking phases, the drive comfort of the vehicles discussed previously is not optimal. Similarly, the intensity of the braking action due to the regenerative braking system is not always optimal.
Document DE 699 18 342 discloses a hybrid vehicle that has a regenerative braking system that makes it possible to store energy in the deceleration and braking phases of the vehicle, the regenerated energy being greater in the braking phases.
Document US 2004/0122579 discloses a braking system comprising a regenerative braking device which is activated and deactivated.
Document DE 10 2004 051530 discloses an electrically propelled vehicle that has a regenerative braking system. The intensity of the regenerative braking varies according to the speed of the vehicle.
Document WO 2006/076999 discloses a method of controlling a braking system comprising a regenerative braking device. The intensity of the braking action depends on the speed of the vehicle.